The Unexpected files: Nightmares from Madagascar
by penguin adventures
Summary: A unholy alliance is forged between Skipper's arch-nemesis Dr. blowhole and King Julian's "greatest" nemesis Karl. Clover arrives in the zoo to warn King Julian of the coming danger. A series of events will force the penguins and lemurs back to Madagascar. Can they survive an army of the penguins and Julian's worst enemy's? Can skipper keep his sanity on a island of crazy lemurs?
1. Prologue: the nightmare begins

2005

Madagascar

(Karl's POV)

I observed the fossa territory from my well-chosen hiding spot. I watched with surprise as Julian's plan to use the New York Giants to defeat the fossa actually succeeded. "Look Maurice!" Julian shouted, "The Plan worked! The Plan worked!" Of course it worked you're my intellectual rival! "Soon Julian," I said, "we shall finally meet in a true last battle! My defeat was just a minor setback…but we shall meet again. Enjoy your minor victory…for now."

2008

Madagascar Airport

"You be glad to hear that I am coming with you," Julian said. "What!" I shouted. "No... Thank you," Alex said. I could almost hear a distant Clover shout, "What! Julian that is the stupidest idea I ever heard!" "Um…Yes thank you," Julian said, "it's my plane!" Julian then faced the crowd again, "Until I return with the spoils from the new country…" Julian lifted up his gecko. "…Stevie will be in charge!" "I don't think they like that idea Julian," Maurice said. "What is that you are saying, Stevie?" Julian asked. "Oh" "oh" "no" "Could we…? No, You didn't say that! How is that even possible? Naughty little thing! Stevie says…Let them eat cake!" Leaving a gecko in charge is a stupid idea...so is leaving. Great now who am I supposed to destroy!

October 15th 2017

Florida

I sat alone in my house once again angry at Julian for leaving Madagascar. He made a cruel move leaving cheating me out of my ultimate victory. The stupid reptilian proxy he left in charge died before I could destroy it. Now all I have to battle is Julian's uncle and that guy sucks as an nemesis. Even my favorite cockroach minion and friend Chauncey died of boredom in the end. Super-villain retirement is not all it's cracked up to be. But I refuse to accept my brother's job offer, I will never lower myself to making poo coffee ever again! "Wherever you are Julian," I said, "I hope you having a wonderful life…for now, at least."

"Wallowing around here in self-pity isn't going to destroy your enemy!" a voice said. "What! Who dare's violate my isolation!" I shouted. Suddenly a dolphin with a bionic eye appeared on a scooter, "Dr. Francis Blowhole," the Dolphin replied, "And I have a proposal…" I grabbed my high-tech gun and aimed it at the intruder, "Make this quick." "I will be willing to help you repair that rust bucket of an airship," Blowhole replied, "and even tell you were Julian is." "And why would you help me?" I asked. "Nothing enrages a villain more then foiled revenges," he replied, "Julian cheated you out of your final confrontation… let's fix that shall we."

"So you propose that we team up?" "No I'm proposing that we kill two birds with one stone," He replied, "You'll get your revenge on Julian…and I get my revenge on the pen-gu-wins." "And if I refuse?" I said. "then you will sit here in retirement forever," He replied, "regretting not taking the chance to destroy your enemy." "Julian," I said, "I hope you ready Julian because this far from the end of our story…not yet at least." "So your in?" Blowhole said. "Yes," I said, "Our enemies will finally fall." The two of us then laughed evilly our evil laughter echoed across Florida filling the whole state with dread. I hope your ready Julian…KARL HAS RETURNED!

(End of prologue)


	2. Chapter One: Clover?

October 17th 2017

07:00 hours (7:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time)

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

We stood in the receiving warehouse of the zoo in front of a newly arrived crate. "It seems we have another new arrival," Kowalski said. "Give me good news and bad news Kowalski!" I said. "The good News is…it's not another transfer from Hoboken…" "Good we don't need any more of those," I said. "Not all the animals in hoboken are bad," Private said. "Clemson," I said. "Okay he was evil…" Private said. "Hans!" I said. "yeah…I'll give you that one," Private said. "Savio!" "okay he was bad…" "Barry!" "but we changed him for the better!" Private said. "Rhonda!" "Okay she's evil…" "Lulu! Okay that's an exception," I said, "everyone but Lulu is evil at Hoboken!"

"Now the bad news!" I said, "where is this crate from? Denmark? The Chinstrap sisters? Rock-gut? Blowhole?" "Worst," Kowalski said, "Madagascar…" "seriously?" I said, "what are we looking at? Snake? Fossa? Crocodile? Kangaroo rat?" Kowalski pulled out a tape measure and measured the crate, "Um based on the crate dimensions it can't possible be a crocodile," Kowalski replied. "Like that narrows it down!" I shouted. "It also not long enough to be a snake crate," Kowalski said, "So either Fossa or a lemur." "Rico! Let's crack this case open!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a crowbar and opened the crate. We looked inside and gasped, "Not another one!" I shouted. Suddenly we heard footprints outside of the warehouse, "Scatter! Hide!" I shouted. We all quickly hid ourselves as the door open.

Head Zookeeper Alice and Zookeeper Maurice entered with Dr. Deranged. "Okay," Deranged said, "Let's get our new arrival into the lemur habitat. "She finally arrived," Alice said, "the female crowned lemur we're been waiting for." Alice than noticed the open crate "who left this open…the people here are idiots." Alice grabbed a nail-gun and resealed the crate and loaded it onto a cart. "okay," Alice said, "time to get you in your new home." "we're in observation mode now," I said. We silently followed Alice as she made her way to the lemur habitat. We sneak back into our habitat just as Alice reached it.

"Smile and wave boys," I said as we smiled and waved. Alice passed us and made the "I'm watching you" gesture with her hands. I Involuntarily shudder as the enigma wrapped in a mystery and dunked in nasty sauce went past. I pulled out my binoculars and trained them on the lemur habitat as Alice gently places the crate on the ground. Julian, Maurice and Mort rushed from the top of the bridge. The zoo had just expanded the lemur habitat and the S.S Act III now sits in a shallow body of water next to a fake beach and a forest of potted palm-trees and a fake Baobab tree. The plastic volcano was now larger and more realistic looking complete with "lava" and pyrotechnics that go off every two hours. It's all part of Commissioners Vesuvius's "habitat improvement" plan.

Julian, Maurice, and Mort were still by the crate as we arrived. "Well?" I said, "are you going to welcome your new subject or not?" "Oh hello Silly Penguins," Julian said, "we were just going to open it now." "what if you don't like this lemur?" Private asked. "oh come on?" Julian said, "it not like there going to transfer in a lemur as bad a Clemson…" "He was evil!" Mort shouted. "Plus everyone loves me!" Julian said, "especially if their straight from Madagascar…I wonder if it's someone I know…Willie? Horst? Ted and Dorothy? Pancho? Rob McTodd…oh shipping himself to a zoo…that is so rob! " "Can we just crack this crate open already please?" Maurice said. "Find whatever!" Julian shouted. "It better not be Todd," Mort muttered.

Rico provided Maurice with a crowbar, "Um…thank you," Maurice said as he struggled to open the crate. "How well did they secure this thing?" Maurice said. Rico and Kowalski joined in to help Maurice but the side wouldn't bulge. "Come on!" I shouted, "Put your backs into it!" "I'll open it King Julian!" Mort shouted as he ran face first into the box. "I'm Okay!" Mort said as he passed out. "Come on this is no way to welcome a citizen of Madagascar," Julian said, "Get him or her out of there already!" "I'm trying!" Maurice said, "but the humans sealed this box up tight! I thought opening crates was the zookeeper's job!"

Suddenly there was a loud boom followed by a loud "hiyahhhh!" as the lemur inside kicked her way out. "King Julian we have a very serious security situation!" she shouted. "C-c-clover!?" Julian said. "That's how you greet me after all this time?" she said, "C-c-clover!?" "Oh hi clover!" Mort said. "Oh yeah! It's nice to see you again Clover," Julian said, "How's my B-dubs sage?" "B-dubs…" Kowalski said. "Body Double…" Maurice said, "Don't ask…just don't." "I'm not here to catch up," Clover said, "we have more important issues to deal with." "Oh right," Julian said, "the very serious security situation…which is what exactly." "It your evil nemesis Karl!" Maurice, Julian, and Mort gasped in shock. "wait…you have a nemesis?" Kowalski asked. "The King has had many enemies over the years," she replied replied, "Karl, Magic Steve, his uncle, my sister crimson, Koto…" "Magic Steve?" Julian said, "Don't you mean soy sauce?" Clover stared at Julian like the idiot he was. "Okay fine he's name is not soy-sauce it's MAGIC Steve." I don't even want to know.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I shouted, "what the heck is going on here? Who is she!" "Clover," She replied, "special ops specialist, Commander (retired), former royal adviser, former royal bodyguard, and Queen of the mountain lemur kingdom." "A military lemur…and Special Ops Specialist…and commander?" I said, "I'm impressed." "and you are?" Clover said. "I'm Skipper," I replied, "leader of an elite unit know simply as…Team Penguin." "There's my trusted second in command and tactical expert," I said. "Lieutenant Kowalski at your service Ma'am," Kowalski replied. "here is a man of few words and our weapons expert quartermaster Rico!" "yup!" Rico replied. "Lance Corporal Private reporting for duty," Private replied. "And he's our secret weapon and the most valued and meaningful member of this team…in addition to our secretary/mascot." "We are currently on the mission of protecting this zoo and everyone in it…including Julian."

"Now down to business," Clover said, "King Julian authorization to destroy Karl?" "But he retired to Florida with that creepy cockroach," Julian said. "I'm afraid that crafty Fanaloka finally got his airship up and running," Clover replied. "Airship!?" I shouted. "but how," Julian asked, "that place was a wreak!" "Before I got myself captured by humans and shipped here," Clover said, "I saw some dolphin directing lobsters who were working on the airship…" " Dolphin? And Lobsters! That could only mean one thing…" I said, "Blowhole!" "Blowhole!? He will pay for…wait…who's blowhole?" "My Arch Nemesis Dr. Francis Blowhole," I said, "He wants to take revenge on the humans…and revenge on us for…foiling his revenges. He always has the ultimate goal of ruling land and sea. But don't worry we always be there to stop him."

"come on skipper a dolphin can't be blowhole just because he has lobsters," Kowalski said. I turned to Clover, "was he on a scooter?" "Yes," Clover replied. "Did he have a scar and a bionic eye?" "Yes" "did he refer to one of the lobsters as Red One?" "yes" "I rest my case," I said. "Oh…" Kowalski "but why would blowjoe work with Karl," Julian said. "To destroy us all!" Kowalski said, "Lemurs and Penguins alike." "oooh…the ultimate villain team-up," Clover said, "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!"

"What are we doing standing around then," I said, "Kowalski Options." "secure Julian in the Hanger," Kowalski replied. "Move out!" I said, "let's prepare a warm New York Welcome for this Karl." Rico laughed like a maniac. Clover looked at Rico with concern. "He's always like that," Private said, "It's normal…or at least Rico normal." "Don't worry Clover," I said, "He's our world class psychopath." "That is not reassuring at all," Clover said. "We keep him in check," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite and said, "Ka-boom?" "maybe," I said, "we'll see how this plays out." "I have a bad feeling about this," Maurice said as the seven of us headed for the lemur habitat.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Arrival of Karl

08:00 hours (8:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time)

Penguin HQ

Hanger

(Skipper's POV)

Julian stood in the middle of the hanger with a angry expression on his face. Mort and Maurice stood in front of him trying not to look terrified. Clover, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I stood in defensive positions in front of them. "protect me at all costs!" Julian said. "Don't worry," I said, "this is the most secure part of our base…" Suddenly a loud boom resounded off the metal walls of the hanger. "Skipper there are some sentences you should avoid," Kowalski replied. There was a loud explosion in the distance followed by evil laughter. "he's here," Clover said. Karl himself entered the hanger shortly afterward.

"Karl," Julian said. "Julian we meet again," Karl replied. "what are you," I said, "a fossa." "how dare you," he replied, "how dare you compare me with those savages." "Skipper that's a Fanaloka," Kowalski said, "Fossa fossana also known as a striped Civet." "Thank you, I won't kill you," Karl replied, "Not yet at least." "you won't win this time," Clover said. "really?" Karl said as he aimed a laser gun at us, "Any last words?" Rico replied by hacking up his rocket launcher. "how did he…" Clover said. "don't ask," Kowalski said, "just don't" "Yes, Blowhole did warn me about that," Karl said.

"Where is he by the way," I asked. "None of your concern," he replied, "yet. Now get out of the way and you won't get harmed…for now." Rico cocked his rocket launcher and aimed for Karl. "Stalemate Karl," Julian said, "and what happened to you going into retirement!" "Super-villain retirement is not all it's cracked up to be," Karl replied. "Karl you picked the wrong day to mess with this zoo," I said. I turned to the other end of the hanger, "Get the Super-plane in the air now!" Karl laughed as a loud boom rocked the hanger. "what was that!" Private shouted. "oh just your super-plane exploding," Karl replied. There was another loud boom. "And that was your bi-planes." "how did you…" Kowalski said. "And for added measure," Karl said, "Your Submarine needs to go." Another boom shook the zoo. "Ooo…he's taking out our vehicular advantage!" Kowalski said.

"Goodbye Snub-nosed fighters!" Karl said he pulled out a detonator and pushed a button. A series of explosion than when off, "Jet-packs gone. Hover-pad headrest…gone." They was a super loud explosion, "The Penguin One gone." "Stop blowing up our stuff!" Kowalski shouted, "Not only do bad guys always get the good stuff…they have to destroy any good stuff we get!" "This is too easy," Karl said, "north wind Jet packs." BOOM. "gone." More Explosions went off as Karl listed our vehicles that were destroyed, "Anti-grav socks, Copter-packs, the turbo-toes, the LARV…dust in the wind." There was another explosion, "The Next-o-skeleton…and I so wanted to face that thing…oh well," Karl said. "He destroyed all our vehicles," Kowalski said. "Even the Car?" I asked. Karl turned to where our car was currently being worked on. Karl activated the detonator with a sadistic smile on his face. The Car was destroyed in a massive explosive fireball. "The Sailboat?" I said as another explosion rocked the hanger.

"Yeah," Kowalski said. "The Stealth bomber?" I said. Kowalski pulled out his radio and said, "Get the stealth bomber in the…" The door that lead to the stealth bomber hanger exploded bits of plane flying everywhere. Private face lit up with an idea "we still have the North wind jet we could…" "Stop! Naming off vehicles that we have!" Kowalski shouted as the North Wind Jet exploded. "Wait about that Airbus A-280," Kowalski said. "The One we don't have yet?" I said. "Oooh," Kowalski said, "this is bad…no vehicles

"No vehicles huh?" I said. "that's an affirmative," Kowalski said. "So running away isn't an option," I said. "No…" "Good," I replied, "so give me some options…" "No time for Options!" Clover shouted as she charged Karl. She tackled him to the ground knocking his laser gun out of his hands. "Plasma," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up the plasma blaster and handed it to Kowalski. Kowalski aimed his Plasma blaster at Karl while Rico aimed his Rocket launcher at him. "Surrender now Karl," I said. "Yes! Did you see that Karl! You just got owned!" Julian said. "Actually make a pretty good team," Clover replied. "I concur," I replied. "You think this is the end?" Karl said, "except you made one mistake." "And that is?" I asked as Rico handed me the flamethrower. "I didn't come alone," He replied, "Blowhole made sure to provide his best minions."

Suddenly Kowalski got a toxic spur to the face and went down. "Parker…" I said. "The one and only," Parker replied. Rico turned his rocket launcher at Parker but the platypus was too quick. Parker kicked Rico with a toxic spur and took him out. "Private! Secret weapon!" I shouted. "Lobster pile!" several Lobsters shouted. "Give up now Skipper," Hans said. "Hans!" I shouted. "that blowjoe guy is pulling all the stops now," Julian said. "Stop being naughty!" Private shouted as he landed in his steel penguin suit, "Or face the fury of Steel Penguin!" "should have blown that up too," Karl said.

Hans fired off his laser weapon as Private started to attack the lobsters. Rico and I were kicking lobsters left and right. Clover was punching and round-housing her way thru wave after wave. "Savio!" Hans shouted, "Now!" suddenly Savio slithered out of his hiding and charged. "Oh no you don't," Private shouted. Private charged at Savio who now had his mouth open. Private used his steel flippers to jack Savio's mouth open. Savio tried to shake private away only to find the suit was quiet heavy. "No fair," Savio said. "What's the matter," Private said, "Bit off more then you could chew. NOW BURT!"

"with Pleasure," Burt replied as he grabbed the snake. "Not again!" Savio shouted as Burt proceeded to beat him up. "This ends now Skipper!" Hans said holding a mackerel, "FISH FIGHT!" "Rico Cod me," I said. Rico hacked up a Atlantic Cod and tossed it to me. "Cod? Since when do you use cod?" "Rico," I said dropping the cod, "Swordfish me!" Rico hacked up a swordfish and tossed it to me. "Oh you think your so clever," Hans said holding up a marlin, "En gard!" Hans thrusted with his marlin while I parried with my Swordfish. Hans and I continued to exchange Thrusts and Parries and blocks.

Karl just looked at all the chaos around him as the battle intensified. "Fools the lot of them," Karl said as he lifted up his laser gun, "This should be easy…" Julian watched with Horror as Karl aimed his gun at him. I quickly slammed into the gun messing up Karl's aim as the laser bounced harmless off the metal walls. "Are you trying to provoke me?" Karl said, "You will pay for that!" "How exactly?" I said. "Yeah how?" Julian said. "Julian do not make me assume my ultimate form!" Karl said. "Which is what exactly?" Julian said, "you keep saying you have an ultimate form…but you never use it!" "I have my reasons," Karl said, "now there is nowhere you can run." "Good because we're not running," I said.

Suddenly Marlene drove up in a Zoo-cart, "everybody get in!" "Into the Zoo-Kart!" I shouted. The Seven of us climbed into the Zoo-kart. "What happened to not running?" Karl said. "This isn't running away," I said, "this is a tactical retreat." "Fallback!" I shouted. Marlene stepped on the gave and the zoo-cart sped away. Karl looked at us ominously, "too bad your driving right into a trap…I won't chase you…not yet at least."

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Three: Dr Blowhole's return

09:00 hours (9:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time)

Central Park Zoo

(Kowalski's POV)

"So what craziness did you get us all into now?" Marlene said as we drove through the zoo. "Oh just my evil nemesis Karl," Julian said. "Evil nemesis?" Marlene said. "Don't ask," Skipper replied. "yeah he's my intellectual rival!" "WHAT!" Marlene, Skipper, Private, and I shouted. "You…you have an intellectual rival." "But of course brainy penguin," Julien replied. "but he's a genius," Skipper said, "and your…Kowalski?" "Average intelligence," I replied.

"how daring of you!" Julian shouted, "A King is never average! Especially in the smarts department." "Oh," Clover said, "like the time you…GAVE EVERYONE IN THE KINGDOM A SCORPION!" "or when you…LET KOTO INTO THE KINGDOM!" Maurice said. "Okay those were stupid mistakes," Julien replied. "or when you built a wall…and Kicked our allies out," Clover said. "OR WHEN YOU DECLARED WAR ON THE BUTTERFLIES!" Maurice shouted. "Oh…alright I get the point," Julian said. "So who's the new person," Marlene asked. "Clover," Julian said, "my royal bodyguard…"

"look out!" Private shouted. "whoa!" Marlene shouted. "wha…" I said as Chromeclaw's giant claw slammed into the side of the Zoo kart. The kart went up and crashed on it's side knocking us across zoo. We all landed in front of Doris' place. "are you guys okay?" Doris asked. "oh sis," Blowhole said, "they are far from being okay." "What's your sick and twisted plan this time blowhole!" "Well it's quiet simply really help Karl destroy Julian while Karl helps me destroy you," Blowhole replied, "Kill two birds with one stone so to speak." "But their seven of us," Julian said. We all face-palmed at yet another example of Julian's stupidity.

"I can't believe this," Doris said, "don't drag the annoying lemur into this." "I'm sorry he dragged him self into this," Blowhole replied, "Mr. double agent spy guy." "Wait," Clover said, "Julian a spy?" "It totally happened clover so shut it!" Julian said. "We were there!" Private said. "I get that blowhole exists…" Marlene said, "but Julian a double agent…please." "Oh it happened," Blowhole replied, "it pains me to admit that…I Dr. Blowhole was defeated by an idiot!" "I am not an idiot!" Julian said, "at least Karl agrees with me!" "I will never understand why he views you as his equal," Blowhole muttered.

"I don't know who you are," Clover said, "but be warned that I can kill people forty five different ways with just my teeth." We all stared at her in shock. "It's true," Mort said. "Um…I don't want to stand by her anymore," Private said. Blowhole looked at Clover with a fearful expression. "Anybody else have any disturbing secrets?" Skipper said. "Well I'm a immortal universe traveler who absorbed other morts…even though I find that weird," Mort said. "that's…impossible," I said. "well Smart Mort can tell you all about it." "Who's smart Mort?" Mort drank a bunch of coffee and his demeanor changed complete. "Well," Mort said in a British accent as he put a monocle on his face, "my less intelligent self's description was quite accurate."

"What just happened?" Private said. "Well young private it is real simply," Smart Mort said, "When my stupid self drinks coffee he turns into me. In theory I am one of the morts he absorbed during his travels across the multiverse." We all looked at him like he was nuts. "You are aware of the multiverse aren't you," Smart Mort said, "considering all the alternate universe you been to..." "We are well versed on the…multiverse," I said, "but there is no way Mort is a multiverse traveler." "At some point during his travels he lost all memory of being a Mort absorbing multiverse traveler."

"and…oh no! No!" Smart Mort said, "Not now! I'm not really to leave…" Suddenly Normal Mort returned, "Um…so…what did I miss?" "Wow…I'm never looking at Mort the same way again," I said. "Oh by the way I absorbed my grannie." "You what!" we all shouted, "your own grandma!" "accidentally," Mort said, "don't worry they all contained in my mind." "I'll have to do an in-depth look at your…" "trust me," Mort said, "You do not want to go in there." "Just when I thought you lemurs couldn't get any crazier," Skipper said, "Any other secrets?"

Private looked at us with the most guilty expression, "Um…not that I know of…" "Private?" I asked. "I don't have any secrets Skipper," Private said. "Coming from you?" Skipper said, "Mr. Tux…" "I'm allowed to have secrets!" Private said, "Everybody else is allowed to have secrets!" "One day Private your secret will come out and I will be there," Skipper said. "Can we get back to the battle?" Blowhole asked. Chromeclaw was impatiently waiting for orders when a familiar jet appeared. The jet fired a laser that took out Chromeclaw before it could react.

"whoa," Clover said. "whoo!" Skipper shouted into blowhole's face, "that's North Wind for you Sucker!" Blowhole knocked Skipper off his face accidentally activating the…"MINDJACKER!" "oh come on now!" Blowhole shouted as he pushed the device back into the control panel. The North Wind's Jet landed and the north wind exited the aircraft. "Dr. Francis Blowhole," Classified said, "what a unpleasant surprise."

(end of Chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: North Wind Offensive

10:00 hours (10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time)

(Skipper's POV)

"Dr. Francis Blowhole," Classified said, "what a unpleasant surprise." "So who gave the distress signal," I said, "you don't still have those trackers do you?" "Skipper we took them out remember," Kowalski said. "Oh right," I said. "What!" Classified said. Eva gave classified the look, "Right…anyway," Classified said, "what I meant to say was that…nobody sent a distress signal." "Oh," I said. "Well you can't fly a giant blimp over New York," Short fuse said, "without somebody noticing. Your lucky we got here first." "Because the humans would probably do something stupid…like go nuclear" Classified said. "You mean Nucular," I said.

"No I mean nuclear." "Nuculer." "nuclear!" Classified said. "Nuculer," I replied. "Nu-cle-ar!" Classified said. "Nu-cu-ler!" I replied. "Nu-cle-ar!" "Nu-cu-ler!" "Nu-cle-ar!" "Nu-cu-ler!" "Enough!" Kowalski said. "Nuculer," I replied. "It's nuclear!" Classified shouted. "Nuculer bomb" "Nuclear bomb" "Are you two done?" Blowhole replied. "Yes," I said. "just about," Classified said.

"Now where were we?" Blowhole said. "Oh yes," Classified said, "Dr. Francis Blowhole! I highly suggest you surrender!" "So who are these folks then?" Clover said. "The North Wind," I replied, "these blowhards are an elite inter-species task-force dedicated to…something or other." Classified glared at me, "helping animals who can't help themselves." "Nothing Breaks the Wind sucker!" Short Fuse. Suddenly karls evil laughter filled the air.

"Seriously!? That's what you went with?" Karl said. "it's much more epic sounding in latin," short Fuse replied, "Ventus Inter Aquilonem et non frangit" "It sounds ridiculous," Karl said. "Stand aside civilian," Classified said, "Super-villain arrests are no laughing matter." Karl pulled out his laser gun, "You'll find that I am no civilian…so this is the legendary North Wind I've been hearing so much about. Bit of a let-down if you ask me." "Karl you do not want to attack them," Julian said. "there arresting my business partner," Karl said, "they will not interfere with my plans to destroy the penguins and you!" "Our plans!" Blowhole shouted. "Oh sorry got a little carried away there," Karl said, "Now I won't kill you…" "Not yet at least," Julian said. "do you have to ruin this Julian?" Karl said, "do you know how long I waited for this moment!"

"Well you can keep waiting Karl," Clover said. "Ah Clover," Karl said, "I thought you went off to have your happily ever after?" Karl said, "I guess sage's calm demeanor got to you finally." "My personal life is none of your concern Karl," Clover said, "what is of your concern is that fact that…YOUR GOING DOWN KARL!" "Ha!" Karl said, "I overpowered you in a second!" "yeah Karl did kick your butt clover," Julian said. "Not helping!" "Maurice remember Pam," Julian said. "Yes," Maurice said. "And how she kicked Clover's butt," Julian said. "That was one time!" Clover shouted. "Who is this guy?" Eva said. "How dare you?" Karl said, "do you not recognize the greatest evil mind on all of Madagascar? I am Karl!" "Um," Classified said flipping thru a digital list, "we have a King Koto, and a Uncle King Julian and we have a Mary-Ann but I'm not seeing a karl."

"Um yeah," Julian said, "I should probably mention his issues." "well growing up making poo coffee can do that to you," Karl said. "ew," Private said. "ah a bad guy with self-esteem issues," I said, "Now doesn't that sound familiar." "I DO NOT HAVE SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES!" Blowhole shouted. "You sure about that?" I asked. "I will have my revenge," Blowhole said. Suddenly Corporal fired off his stun gun knocking out Blowhole and Karl. "we don't have much time…we need to get out of here," Classified said. "Agreed," I said, "we have a king to return to Madagascar." "um…what?" Julian said. "Your kingdom needs you Julian," Clover said, "because…um…king Stevie died." "No," Julian said, "not Stevie! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"

"Is that a good idea Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "right now Madagascar is the safest place for him," I replied. "Okay we're escort your super-plane to…" Classified said as he noticed our expressions, "it got blown up…didn't it?" "yeah we're going to need a ride," I said. Suddenly karl started to stir. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted as the seven of us and the North Wind ran into the jet. "Hey what about me?" Marlene asked. "Keep Zookeeper Alice from getting too suspicious." "Besides I activated the holograms," Kowalski said. "you mean the ones even we lemur managed to break," Maurice said as the back door closed.

"Corporal plot a course to Madagascar!" Classified said as he got into his seat. "Already plotting sir," Corporal said. "good," classified replied as we took off. Down below he could hear Karl shout, "JULIAN!" and we could also hear blowhole say, "You may run but you can't hide pen-gu-wins!" "Why does he say it like that," Classified said. "says that guy that says pen-wings," I said. "Fair point," Classified said. Classified turn to Corporal, "is the plot coursed?" "Plotted sir," Corporal said. "Activate warp drive," Classified said. Classified turned and gave me a wink, nice to know that they learned some tricks from us. Blowhole and Karl watched angrily as the North Wind's plane flew away…

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: Back to Madagascar

Madagascar

Lemur Kingdom

(Julian's POV)

The North Wind guys dropped us off on the beach and flew away. Skipper claimed that they went off back to north wind HQ on another more pressing mission. Skipper also told me that their leaving saving the world to north wind for a while. He also said that until blowhole and karl shimmer down their going to stay here a while. With the Penguins and Clover in this kingdom I fell quiet safe. And much to my guest's and Maurice's dismay I declared a royal return party.

My entire Kingdom was their and it looked like they need some cheering up. Stevie is dead but their true king is back. "Hello my people!" I shouted. "Where were you all these years!" Hector shouted. "And way did you leave in the first place?" Willie asked. "I lost my beverage and Mary-Ann," Horst shouted. "So Julian," Xixi asked, "what are these spoils that you promised us?" "Um," Julian said, "I'll get back to you on that." "TODD!" Tammy shouted, "give Julian his return gift!" "Yes mother," he replied as he started to dance. "Um…thank you!" I said, "you can stop now." "Todd!" "I'm like twenty five now," Todd replied. "So Julian," Butterfish asked, "are we going to start this return party or what?"

"Yes make the music so loud that the fossa can hear it!" I shouted. "We're all gonna die!" Willie shouted. "And we're going to die happy!" I said. "but King Stevie dead!" somebody said. "Your original King is back my people!" I said. "How are we going to get happy?" somebody asked. "Come on our King is back! I think we should celebrate!" Ted said. "I know exactly the song that will cheer everyone up!" I said. "oh no," Skipper said. "Oh yes," I said, "alright! You there!" "I like to!" "and you over there," I said. "you like to!" "All together now!" I said. "We like to…" "Move it! We like to move it move it! We like to…Move it!"

"I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it," I sang, "You like to…" "Move it!" the lemurs sang. " All Girls All Over The World Original King Julien Pon Ya Case Man! I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body And When Ya Move Ya Body Uno Move It Nice And Sweet And Sassy Alright! Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body Make A Man Mud Up Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body Make A Man Mud Up Woman! Physically Fit Physically Fit Physically, Physically, physically fit Woman! Physically Fit" Julian sang, "Physically Fit Physically, physically, physically, Physically Fit" "I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it," I sang, "You like to…" "Move it!" the lemurs sang. "Stop!" I said, "Time to go old school…" "what does he mean old school," Skipper said. "Oh no," Clover said. "Hang on to your socks," Maurice said. "Horst!" Julian said. "D-d-DJ Glitterbuns in the house…" Horst said. This was followed by a air-horn sound and "It's an Invasion Snitches."

"It's time to go old school!" Horst said as he started the beat. "Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly, p-p-p-p-p-p-p PARTY!" "Who's da king?" "King Julien!" "Who's da king?" "King Julien!" I danced around as I started to sing, "Get down for the get down Everybody party with King Who?" "King Julien!" "King who?" I asked. "King Julian!" "Tonight will be forever" Ted sang, "Let's do King Julien Style!" ROOF! A sick slow motion beat filled the air and then sped up.

"Woah! Woah-oh!" Maurice sang. "Y'all, tell me, who's da king?" "Woah! Woah-oh!" everyone sang. "All Hail King Julien!" "Yes!" I shouted, "I am back baby!" "So about those spoils?" Xixi asked. "why here's a taste of one of the songs I've discovered," Julian said. "oh no," Skipper said, "not that song!" "Yes!" I said, ""EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Give me the music Give me the music Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Yeah yeah yeah Everybody dance now yeah!" Yeah! yeah! yeah,"I said. "get on the dance floor!"

Everyone got on the dance-floor. "yeah!" I said, "yeah! no! Yeah!" "Yeah!" I sang, "Here is the dome, Back with the bass, The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time, On the mike with a dope rhyme, Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump." "Yeah! yeah! yeah!" I said, "Everybody dance now!" "Sweat! Come on let's sweat! Sweat. Sweat on the dance-floor!" "okay that's too much sweat…"could you please move it to the side…uh…clean up aisle four!" "pause, Back with the bass, The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time. Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump. Now get your body to the dance floor!" "Da da da da! Make me feel right!" I said, "Da! Da! Da! Da! Da! Yeah!" "Da da da da! Make me feel right!" "Da da da da da da da da da da da da" "Da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da!" "Da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da." Skipper face-palmed while everyone else cheered.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that killed the mood. "We're all really gonna die!" Willie shouted as my subject went into a panic. "So you returned to Madagascar nephew," my uncle said, "welcome back." "Uncle King Julian?" Maurice asked. "It okay everyone," I said, "he's fine." "WE are not fine Julian," my uncle replied, "I was enjoying ruling this kingdom with fear…and then YOU decided to come back." "I thought you turned good after you married Zora," I said. "She belongs with me," Mort muttered. "You see being good is…boring," he replied. "who is this guy?" Skipper asked.

"King Julian The Twelfth," he replied, "currently leader of the kingdom known as feartopia." "He's my…um…uncle," I said. "You have an evil uncle?" Skipper said. "And I thought Doris's family was dysfunctional," Private muttered. "Understatement of the year," Kowalski replied. "Stay out of this ice ducks," Uncle King Julian replied, "I have a score to settle." "So how's zora?" I asked. "She ran off with some buff mountain lemur," Uncle King Julian said. "You picked a terrible day to go back to evil," Clover said. "Let just say your sister is very persuasive." "Crimson," I said. "Oh ju ju," she replied, "what a unpleasant surprise."

"So your still mad at me," I said, "you know about the…" "standing me up at on my wedding day," Crimson replied, "oh hello sis." "Don't you sis me," Clover said. "What's the matter did Sage dump you," Crimson said. "Clover," I said, "contain yourself." Clover was shaking with rage and barely seemed to be able to contain it. "Karl is going to be happy when I hand deliver you," Uncle King Julian said.

"You and what army?" Skipper said, "one highly trained lemur and four highly trained penguins. I rather like our odds…Kowalski what are they." "100% change of pain," Kowalski said. "You were supposed to give me good odds!" Skipper said. "Oh that just taking into the account the Fossa army over there," Kowalski said. "What!" Skipper shouted. "what fossa army?" I asked. "Um your majesty," Maurice said pointing to some bushes, "I think he means that fossa army."

"King Julian," a familiar voice said as a bunch of fossa emerged from the bushes. "Mary-Ann!" Horst shouted, "You came back!" "we're all gonna die!" Willie shouted. "Can he stop saying that!" Private shouted. "I told you King Julian that I will get you for this!" Mary-Ann shouted. "Get me for what?" I said, "You not still mad about the chickens are you?" "Yes," Mary-Ann replied. "So your all working for Karl," I said. "I will never work for that backstabber ever again," Mary-Ann replied. "What is this…why are all my enemies returning!" I shouted.

"well not all of them," Uncle King Julian replied. Clemson suddenly dropped down from a tree, "Well, except the dead ones," he replied. "Clemson!?" I shouted, "what are you doing here?" "You forgot KJ I used to live here," Clemson replied, "In Madagascar." "So why are you all here?" Clover asked nervously. "You see it's not personal, "Uncle King Julian said, "but Karl is offering a reward for the person who hand delivers King Julian to him."

"Really?" The Croc ambassador replied, "How much is this reward?" "OH come on the Crocodiles too!" I shouted. "Wait a minute," Kowalski said, "If you help Uncle King Julian then he'll get the reward." "I didn't think of that," the croc replied. "Yes I wonder if Karl will hand Julian's crown over to me," Clemson said. "No he would hand it to me since I am in the line of Julian kings," Uncle King Julian replied. "The Fossa need resources," Mary-Ann replied, "Which is why I should hand deliver King Julian." "that just an excuse to maul Karl," Uncle King Julian replied.

"Wait!" Crimson shouted, "that flightless bird is trying to turn us against each other!" "why would he do something like that?" The Croc Ambassador asked. "Ha! Ha!" I shouted, "Who wants to capture me?" "I do!" The croc shouted. "No I do," Clemson said. The Croc opened his mouth and swallowed Clemson. "No It is supposed to be me!" Uncle King Julian shouted. "It is the Fossa who shall capture King Julian and claim the bounty." Suddenly I felt Clover grab me and rush me out of the kingdom. "What I got this!" Julian said. "Excellent work Kowalski with all this confusion we should be able to get away. "JULIAN!" Uncle King Julian shouted, "What have you done! You can't hide forever!" "Rico," Skipper said, "cause more confusion!"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "Not what I had in mind Rico," Skipper said. "What ya gonna do?" Rico said. "Come on your majesty," Clover said. "But my people," Julian said. "They will leave them alone," Maurice said, "it's you there after." "We need to go," Skipper said, "every second we're here puts your people in danger." So with a heavy heart I left my Kingdom again as Uncle King Julian and company ransacked the place looking for me. "Karl will pay for this your majesty," Clover replied. Somehow that does not reassure me the way it usually does.

Meanwhile

Karl's Airship

(Karl's POV)

"What was that," Blowhole said, "that's the best this island's dark side has to offer?" "Sadly it's true," I replied. "Red One," Blowhole said, "who should I blame for this." Red One pointed to the lobster next to him, "The bounty was his idea!" "Huh?" the other lobster said. "You could have sent me in," Parker said. "I don't have anything to extra to pay you right now," Blowhole replied. "I'm still getting paid for this right?" Parker said. "Of course," Blowhole said, "I learned that lesson." "Then that's all that matters."

"So is this guy loyal to you or your money?" I said. "You wouldn't understand how paying minions work," Blowhole replied, "seeing that you have none." "I used to have a…" "a cockroach who you had a weird attachment to does not count," Blowhole replied. How dare he insult the only real friend I ever had. Blowhole turned his attention to the scapegoat, "since I'm blaming you…you get to pick how I punish you." "um…not the big boiling pot of water in the back?" "Excellent idea!" Blowhole shouted as he threw him into a boiling pot of water.

"now it's time to move on to the next step of our plan," Blowhole said, "the ambush…" "do we even know where they are?" I asked. "no," Blowhole said, "but we do know where their going." "and where is that?" I asked. "they will evacuate the entire kingdom to the safest place on the island." "And that is," I asked. "The North Wind's Madagascar Safe-house," Hans replied.

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Karl's Ambush

Outside the Lemur Kingdom

(Skipper's POV)

Everything had died down and Julian enemies were still looking in vain for Julian. I still can't believe that Julian has enemies. We were escorting King Julian to the only place on the island that was truly safe. The entire population of Julian's kingdom: Every lemur, bird, reptile, insect, aye-aye, and whatever the heck Timo is. Kowalski gave him some hard to pronounce local name and the difficult to understand scientific name. I don't do latin and Greek. So I'm just going to refer to him as Timo. Julian meanwhile was blabbing on about Bells that were snails, space monkey, Mort hordes, body swaps, sirens, and other such nonsense.

"I think he may need to have an doctor evaluate him," Kowalski said. "I will visit Dr. S after everything calms down," Julian replied. Maurice turned to Julian and said "You mean the insane snake guy who does crazy experiments and practices medicine…" Suddenly a Snake appears and dramatically shouts, "OUT OF A CAVE!" There was a flash of lighting after the snake said this. "Oh hello Dr. S," Julian said. "Mr. King Julian," the snake replied, "It's been years since your last annual physical." "Yeah," Julian said, "I may need to schedule a look at my head."

"Hmm," Dr. S said, "your head would be perfect…on the body of a shark!" "I thought you were done with the crazy experiments," Maurice said. "What do you expect from a self-taught doctor who barely understands how to operate his own equipment and practices medicine… OUT OF A CAVE!" "You sir are an insult to medical practice," Kowalski said. And I thought Dr. Deranged was bad…this guy isn't even a real doctor. I shudder and said, "alright lemur Kingdom keep moving! Julian enemies can't be too far behind!"

"Where are we going anyway," an overweight female lemur asked (how is that even possible?), "Todd can't walk long distances…can't you baby…TODD!" Urgh…it one of those overbearing stage mom. "It time to go to work baby," her husband (who was also overweight) replied. "yo! Butter-fish!" Julian said, "S'up! still eating well?" "Haven't missed a meal," he replied. "Don't worry citizens," I replied, "we're heading to the only true safe place on the island. Just stick with us, do try and keep up, and if you need to empty your bladders do so right now!"

"Who put you in charge?" a older and disgruntled lemur asked. What did Julian say his name was…Hector? "Are we all gonna die?" another lemur…Willie I think. Suddenly that reporter bird person appeared, "Skipper Xixi here…and the press has some questions…where exactly are we going." "The North Wind's Madagascar safe-house," I replied, "the only safe place on this entire island." "I have some more questions…" Kowalski appeared, "I'm sorry but we're not answering any more questions until we arrive at our destination."

"Okay!" I shouted, "Private! Kowalski! Your with me at the front!" "Aye Skipper," Kowalski said. "we going to do a bang up job," Private said. "Clover! Rico! I want you to guard the back of the group!" "Okay!" Rico shouted. "On it!" Clover replied as she ran to the back of the group. "Hey! Wait for me!" Rico shouted running after her. "alright!" I shouted, "keep moving! Karl and company can't be too far behind!" "We will arrive at the safe-house shortly," Kowalski said. "Keep calm and carry on!" Private said. After a few moment of walking the safe-house came into sight. "Rico status report, over!" I said into my radio. "Yah! Yah!" Rico said. "Give me that!" Clover said, "All is clear, over." "Roger that," I replied. "This is Clover over and out."

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "there's something wrong…I have a bad feeling…" I pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the safe-house, "don't worry just your standard boring full service high-tech North Wind Safe-house," I said. We were now standing in front of the doors with the group. "Kowalski you have the password North Wind gave us right?" I said. "Right here," Kowalski said pointing to his head. Kowalski entered the password and hit the door open button. The North Wind's theme song blared out of some speakers as the door opened. And standing in the doorway holding a weapon was…KARL!

"Karl!" Julian said. "Surprised Julian?" Karl said. "Ambush!" I shouted, "Run!" "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Karl said as he fired his weapon. "We're all gonna die!" Willie shouted as laser beams flew through the air. Karl was laughing evilly as he fired off his gun. The lemurs were now in a panic as we ran from the "safe"house. We only made it a few feet before running to blowhole and an army of lobsters. "Going somewhere Pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole said. "Yes actually," Kowalski said pulling out the space-time teleport. "Oh no you don't," Blowhole replied as he pushed a button. "MINDJACKER!" "I told you to get me the primary scooter!" blowhole shouted, "this is the backup!" "What," Red one said, "they both look the same…"

Blowhole pushed another button and a energy field surrounded the island. The energy field was visible for a brief second before becoming invisible. "Anti-teleport field," blowhole replied, "You can't teleport out…and your allies can't teleport in." "blast he's learning from his past defeats," Kowalski said, "Also….ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF!" "are we still gonna die?" Willie asked. "Would you stop saying that!" Private shouted. "Sorry…can't help it…" Willie said, "WHEN WE"RE GOING TO DIE!" "Nobody is going to die!" I shouted. "Not yet at least," Karl said. "AH!" Willie shouted as he got into more a panic. "Will you shut up!" Hector shouted.

"Yes Willie shut up," Julian's evil uncle replied. "UNCLE KING JULIAN! AH!" Willie shouted as he ran into the forest. "Mary-Ann!" Blowhole shouted, "destroy them all! Also lobsters ATTAAACK!" Suddenly an army of lobsters and fossa charged at us. Parker meanwhile was standing next to blowhole. Blowhole turned to his employee, "Well…don't just sit there!" "You told the lobsters to attack," Parker said. "Useless!" Hans shouted as he added his own laser weapon to the battle. Clover, the team, and I got into battle-stance as I shouted out orders. "Kowalski take Parker!" "Private, Rico, Clover! Deal with those fossa!" "The Puffin is mine!" I shouted as I tackled Hans.

"No fair I wasn't ready!" Hans shouted. Hans picked up a fish but I quickly lasered the head off. "You still have that thing," Hans said, "one of these days you shoot somebodies eye out with that thing!" "WE are done with fish-fights!" I shouted as I tackled him again. "These lobsters are weak," Clover said as she easily took out lobster after lobster, "do you seriously battle this guy all the time!" "That's kinda of how arch-enemies work," Private said. "Yeah," Rico said. "Wait! Don't fight me my healthcare coverage hasn't kicked in yet," a lobster said, "fight him!" "Red Twenty seven!" the other lobster said, "my healthcare coverage hasn't kicked in yet either." Rico just rolled his eyes and took out both of them.

"Newsflash Parker!" Kowalski shouted as he exchanged punches with Parker, "Doris is with me!" "Really?" Parker said as he kicked Kowalski in the face, "why would you think that I care." "You were a worst boyfriend for Doris then Pete the manatee!" Kowalski shouted, "and he was ugly on the inside too!" "Oh yeah?" Parker said, "one day she's going to leave you for someone hipper again!" Kowalski roared in rage and kicked Parker in the face. Private was surrounded by lobster, "well this hardly seem fair?" Private fired off his hyper-cute knocking all the lobster out, "Told ya it wasn't fair!"

Rico and Clover were dealing with the fossa. Rico hacked up some nun-chucks and started hitting his way through the fossa. "FOSSA Hungry! Fossa eat!" "EAT MY FOOT!" Clover shouted as she kicked and punched her way through the fossa. "Somebody kill that lemur!" Mary-Ann shouted, "or I'm sending you back to that fool who calls himself a king!" Rico returned his nun-chucks to his gut and hacked up his favorite Bazooka. This stopped all the fossa in there tracks. "I'mgonnakickyouintheface!" Kowalski said kicking Mary-Ann in the face. "Banzai!" Rico shouted as he charged at the fossa. While Rico and Clover blasted, kicked, and punched there way through the fossa, Kowalski turned his attention back to Parker.

I took out Hans with the omega boom and then turned my attention to blowhole. I jumped up and tried to use my corkscrew move but Blowhole caught me and threw me to the ground. "Enough!" Blowhole shouted, "I shall destroy you with the…" "MEGA-CHROMECLAW!" "The mega…wha…what?" Timo said. "A mutant lobster with a metal claw," Kowalski said, "that has apparently been super-sized." "It can't be that much bigger than the regular Chromeclaw…" I said. "How about 90ft tall foolish pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "Oh," Kowalski said, "That's big." "Okay," Clover said, "where is this giant lobster." A giant metal claw slammed into the ground next to clover. "Oh come on!" Clover said as she looked up.

The Mega-Chromeclaw let out a giant roar that sent any lemur who wasn't already panicking into a panic. "To quote Willie," Ted said, "We are definitely going to die!" "We're all gonna die!" Willie shouted. "there are no walkways to knock into this one!" Blowhole shouted. "Yes," Kowalski said, "but we do have the Ariel attack option." "Sorry Kowalski," Blowhole said, "But your mind must be going… your super-plane is gone…and Pen-gu-wins can't fly." "Who says penguins can't fly?" Kowalski said as the Super-plane appeared above us.

"What I destroyed that!" Karl said, "How many times do I have to destroy the same stupid super-plane!" Kowalski looked at Karl with a smile, "You destroyed the Backup Super-plane…the primary Super-plane was in the secondary vehicle hanger." "You could have told us that earlier," Private said. "What…RED ONE you said that their plane was not in the secondary hanger!" Blowhole said. "Actually that was Red two's job," Red one said, "plus I was distracted by you wanting to freeze sound…again. Which by the way is still…" Blowhole glared at red one who quickly shut up. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Kowalski said.

"Fire missiles!" I shouted. The missiles fired destroying the Mega-chromeclaw and causing everyone to stop. "Fall back!" Blowhole shouted as the entire army fell back. "Good run!" I shouted. "This isn't running away," blowhole said, "this is…how do you put it…a strategic retreat!" "And Mort," Karl said as Blowhole's forces retreated, "Say hello to a certain murderous warlord for me." Karl then fired a white laser at Mort. "What was that?" Mort said. "Oh," Karl said, "you see…for he is returning!"

"Who!" I shouted. Karl's only response was to laugh evilly as he ran off. "Oh no," Mort said, "Not him! Anything but him!" Mort the clutched his head and started to shake uncontrollably. "Mort!" Maurice shouted, "FIGHT IT!" "Oh," Timo said, "according to my notes…this is not good." "Some kind of Evil brain science?" Kowalski said. "That beam seem to brought a certain violent personality Mort absorbed to the surface," Timo said, "Mort is currently fighting for control of his mind…and losing." "But who's winning?" I asked. "oh no," Kowalski said pulling out a scanner, "this other Mort trapped inside Mort has evil-energy readings that are off the charts!" Suddenly there was a blast of energy that knocked us all off our feet. Blast it! that stupid Willie's conclusion just might be correct…we're all gonna die. Also…CURSE YOU MORT!

(end of chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Return of Morticus Khan

Near North Wind "safe"house

(Kowalski's POV)

We quickly recovered from the explosion to find that most of the lemurs had ran off. "To the beach!" Julian shouted as he was carried away on his throne. "Julian you idiot!" Clover shouted. We quickly turn our attention Mort to find someone else standing there. It was Mort but it also wasn't our harmless stupid mouse lemur friend. This Mort has a Mongolian-style helmet, a moustage, and was holding a giant spiky club. "After all these years," He said in a Mongolian-like accent, "I am finally free from the prison that was THE MORT's mind…No one can stop the KHAN!"

"Mort?" Private said. "THERE IS NO MORT!" he shouted swinging his club, "ONLY MORTICUS KHAN!" Skipper quickly grabbed Timo by the neck, "TALK YOU! Who is that! And way does he look like Genghis Khan!" Timo coughed and speaking rapidly said, "That's Morticus Khan the supreme warlord leader of the mortverse and the ruthless commander of the Mort horde." "And this universe will be conquered and stripped!" Morticus Khan replied, "Now where is King Julian!" "Evil Mort defeat options" Skipper asked. I quickly drew a picture of the feet, "There is one thing that no Mort in the multiverse could resist," I said.

I held the picture of the feet in front of morticus, "The Feet Morticus! The feet compel you! The Power of the Feet compels you!" Morticus Khan swing his club sending me flying. "The FEET shall not DEFEAT me again!" He shouted. "But how…Mort is obsessed with Julian's feet." "I freed myself of the feet's influence long ago," Khan replied, "and now all that Mort Essence that this Mort absorbed is all mine!" "Be warned Morticus," Skipper said, "I studied the military theories of the great General Shinjin!" "Ah the mighty warrior who banished me to the Mortverse," Morticus replied, "if you studied his theories of war…then you are a mighty adversary Ice-duck!"

The super-plane hovered above us it's pilot unsure of his next action. Morticus Khan looked up the plane and said, "But you will not use your accusative technology against me!" "right no technology," I said, "Rico! Stand down!" "aw!" Rico said lowering his favorite flamethrower. Morticus Khan swung his club threateningly as he spoke, "where is his legendary sword." "Rico! Sword of General Shinjin!" Skipper said. Rico hacked up the sword of general shinjin and handed it to Skipper. "General Shinjin! I summon tee!" Skipper shouted. Shinjin appeared and glared at Morticus Khan, "Morticus Khan my old foe! We meet again!"

"You seem more died then when we last met general," Morticus replied. The ghostly snow monkey grabbed his sword and said, "MORTICUS KHAN! I HEREBY BANISH YOU TO THE DIMENSIONAL PRISON KNOWN AS THE MORT-VERSE!" "Then Mort will be trapped there as well," Morticus Khan replied. "THEN RELEASE YOUR HOLD ON MORT'S…" "You talk to much!" Morticus shouted as a blast of yellow energy shot out. "Ah!" Shinjin said, "I see you absorbed more Mort essence." Shinjin shot Morticus with a blast of green energy that I instantly recognized as Chi. But it the attack seem to make Morticus stronger, "Ha! Ha! The power of chi is no match for the power of Essence!"

"Now how about a taste of your own medicine," Morticus Khan said, "NOTHING STOPS THE KHAN! NOT EVEN YOU!" "Oh, no," Shinjin said. "KAWATTU!" Morticus Khan shouted as he blasted Shinjin with his own finisher! "GENERAL!" Skipper shouted. As Shinjin and his sword was blast out of existence the general had one last message. "MORTICUS KHAN YOU JUST SEALED YOUR DEFEAT!" And Shinjin was gone. "Morticus remember our deal where I wouldn't use our technology," Skipper said. "YES?" Morticus Khan said turning to Skipper. "Deal over!" Skipper shouted before looking up to the super-plane, "DEPLOY SECRET WEAPON!"

"Secret weapon," I said, "wait…NO YOU CAN"T DEPLOY THAT!" "deploy what?" Private said. "Private the boys back at PAAT(penguins against alien threats) developed a weapon designed to destroy ultra-powered beings…like for example…KAI!" Suddenly a strange gun similar in design as blowhole's time gun descended from the super-plane's weapon bay. A blast similar in color to Kai's energy blasts fired blasting Morticus Khan across the island. "Yes! It worked!" Skipper shouted as the weapon fell off the super-plane and crashed to the ground. "It was in the middle of being properly equipped when Karl attacked," I said, "it was only 50% secure." "Oh so now you tell me." "YOU IDIOTS!" Clover shouted, "do you have any idea what you just did!" "defeat Morticus Khan," Skipper replied. "YOU BLASTED HIM IN THE DIRECTION OF THE ISLAND WHERE MORTICUS KHAN ARMY LIVES!" "Oh…" I said. Rico hacked up a battered omni-view and turned it on revealing the lemurs safe on the beach. It also revealed Morticus Khan surrounded by an army of morts who were all bowing and chanting, "Mort! Mort! Mort!"

"Kowalski analysis," Skipper said. I pulled out my new calculator and said, "don't worry he's days away we wouldn't have to…" Suddenly as if the plot required instantaneous teleportation of the enemy a loud horn could be heard in the not so distant distance. "Oh come on!" I shouted. "CURSE YOU UNIVERSE!" Skipper said, "no actually I take that back universe…CURSE YOU MULTIVERSE!" "CURSE YOU SCIENCE!" I shouted. "CURSE YOU KARL!" Clover shouted. Rico the world-class psychopath just looked at all of us like we were crazy. "we didn't contract that weird…make us crazy like Rico virus…did we?" Private said. "We did not eat any 100 year old fish lately," I said calming down, "so we're good."

"Kowalski! Options!" Skipper shouted. I turned to Timo," Timo! Options!" "We don't have time for options!" Clover shouted as a horn sounded again much closer this time. I scoffed at the lemur, "There's always time for options!" Timo took out a…robot head. "I might be able to use mom-bot to get into Mort's brain again…" The robot head spoke up, "but timo…I don't think Morticus Khan would let us get close to him…" "I think I have a solution for that," I said producing the Mindjacker, the psychotron, the mind-switching machine, a VR headset, and a portable version of the dream-o-vision. "How will jacking his memories, reading his mind, switching minds with him, playing a virtual reality game, and looking at his dreams gonna help us," Skipper asked.

"Well I could use components from all of these machines plus some computing power from Timo's robot over there," I explained, "I might be able build a machine that will enable me to enter Mort's mind and free him from his subconscious!" "Wow!" Timo said, "that might actually work!" "Science knows no boundaries when great minds meet!" I replied. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "we're hold off the Mort army while you work on your…" "Mindenterer!" I exclaimed. "Needs work," Timo said. "It's a working title…I'm sure we'll come up with something better!" "You better not start the somethinginator-inator thing!" "Why would I need to use inator twice?" I asked, "IMPROPER ENGLISH!" "considering that you can't read," Skipper replied. Oh solid burn skipper. "Hear they come!" Clover said as the Mort horde appeared within eyesight. And then they blew their…butthorns? Oh come on that disgusting! But then again it does kind of fits on this crazy island. Just when we think we understand Madagascar we discover that we only scratched the crazy weird surface.

"destroy everything in your path!" Morticus Khan shouted as the horde started to mow down everything with their teeth…trees, vegetation, insects… "Oh that's just great!" Skipper said, "a unstoppable vicious army of morts that eats everything in sight!" "there's a reason the mortverse is lifeless," Timo replied. "TIMO! Kowalski get working on that device!" Skipper shouted as Rico hacked up weapons and the super-plane readied it's weapons.

(end of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The Battle for Mort

(Skipper's POV)

Now this is a scenario that I was not expecting. An army of vicious unstoppable Mort lead by an evil alternate Mort that was trapped in Mort's mind. I still can't believe that Mort is a multiverse traveler. "Skipper!" Clover shouted, "what's the plan." "Ka-boom?" Rico asked holding up his rocket launcher. "protect Kowalski and Timo at all costs," I replied. Rico hacked up a plasma blaster and a long wooden stick. Private grabbed the plasma blaster and clover grabbed the stick.

The Mort Horde charged forward while Kowalski and Timo went off with their tools and kowalski's inventions. Getting to safe location away from the battlefield…a solid strategy. I looked out of the corner of my eye to find the two scientists heading towards a rundown portal in the distance. The sound of the super-plane's weapons firing brought my attention back to the battle at hand. Rico and Private fired off there weapons while Clover charged. I looked across the battlefield and locked eyes with Morticus Khan. Morticus glared at me before lifting up his club and charged at me. I charged in the lemur's direction and let out a war-cry as my fist made contact with his club. The force of the impact cracked the club and knocked the two of us in opposite directions.

(Kowalski's POV)

The Tenric and I arrived in front of the ruined remains of a trans-dimensional portal. We placed Mombot's head, our tools, and my inventions on the ground in front of the portal. "so what's the plan," Timo said. "using this portal as a base," I said, "plus all my mind-related inventions, plus Mombot's computing power…" "We could build a machine to enter Mort's subconscious," Timo finished. "So how does this portal work," I said. "It Uses genetic information to find other universes where that individual exists that you can then access," Timo replied. I started up the control panel and was surprised that it still worked.

"device under-powered opening portals is not recommended," the display read. "Luckily," Timo said, "it already has the genetic information of two individuals…Julian and Mort." "You let a bunch of alternate Julians into this universe!" I said. "Never doing that again," Timo replied, "besides the downside of being the kingdom's Official Science Wizard…" "You have to listen to Julian," I said. "One problem," Timo replied, "how are we going to merge all these devices into one concrete operational device." "We use our brains of course," I replied. "Of course there is the matter of power…" Timo said. "My experimental power-cell just might do the trick," I said holding up the power-cell. "Okay," Timo said as he hooked the power-cell up to the portal.

I started to pick apart my inventions only picking the components I needed. I connected a satellite receiver to the control panel and took the chip containing the programming of the psychotron and connected it to the on-board computer and the motherboard. "Okay using the Psychotron and the genetic information we might be able to lock on to Mort/Morticus's brainwave." "Okay," I said handing the portable dream-o-vision to Timo, "If we attach this to the system we might be able to lock onto to Mort's subconscious." "what is this?" Timo said, "this device will allow us to view a person's dreams," I said, "the gateway to the subconscious." "I'll get this hooked up while you find a way to use Mombot's computing power." "Is that robotic body over there supposed to be mombot's," I said. "He was in the process of connecting me to a new robotic body when Karl interrupted with his revenge plans," Mombot replied. "I'll get to that as soon as possible!" Timo said. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a massive dust cloud, "We don't have much time," I said, "Skipper and the others can't hold an army off forever."

Timo rushed to the control panel and started to connect the dream-o-vision as fast as possible. I used the helmet to float Mombot on top of the control panel. Timo finished installing the dream-o-vision and then proceeded to attached Mombot to the control panel. I cannibalized the mind-switching machine for it's memory chips and the two mind-switching helmets. I placed the VR headset on mombot, "this will enable Mombot to see Mort's subconscious allowing her to be our guide and advanced warning system." "what about the mind-switching helmets," Timo said. "a secondary mind entry device," I replied, "However we only have enough for two people…" "And the Helmet," Timo said. "I can use this for mental combat if needed," I replied.

"now Mombot if you please…ACTIVATE THE MIND-GATE!" I shouted. "now that name is much better then the mind-enterer…" she replied as she activated the mind-gate. "Mort brainwave identified…locking on to Mort's subconscious…powering up mind-gate…opening portal…" Mombot announced. The portal opened, "wait how am I going to communicate with you guys when your in Mort's mind," Mombot said. I face-palmed, "didn't think of that…" "wait here!" Timo said, "I might have something in the cove of wonders that can help!" Timo went off to the cove of wonders or as I call it the cove of junk.

(Skipper's POV)

"You can't win this Skipper!" Morticus shouting charging me with the sharp remains of his club. I disarmed him with my omega boom and hit him with the broken off end of his club. Private and Rico in tandem with the super-plane were blasting away the Mort horde. But they just keep coming. "There's too many of them!" Clover shouted punching and kicking her way through the sea of morts. "we just need to hold them off long enough for Kowalski to finish his device!" I shouted. Kowalski ran pasted and whispered, "the mind-gate is almost ready." The Mind-gate…short and to the point and easy to understand…if only he named all his inventions in that manner.

Morticus Khan punched me in the gut knocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly slid away and up the nearest tree and then flew down at him with my signature corkscrew move. This knocked Morticus down…but not out. "Pathetic!" he replied as Private blasted him, "is this the best you got." The chimps fired a missile from the super-plane at Morticus. The Mouse lemur jumped out of the way right as the missile reached him. Several Morts got blown up sky-high but a multitude of Mort soldiers took their place. "Biscuits and gravy! How many of you are there!" I shouted. "More then enough to destroy you!" Morticus said as the morts started to overcome us.

Rico got tackled by a bunch of morts who started to bite him. "OW! Ow! Bad morts! Bad morts!" Rico shouted. "Skipper help!" Private shouted as he got overtaken by the Mort horde as well. "OW! Their biters!" Private shouted, "ow! That hurts! Stop biting me!" I performed my omega boom knocking all the mort's off Private and Rico. Laser beams rained down from the super-plane as it also fired off the dalek-busters and more missiles. It's shields deflected the morts that the Mort horde was launching at it with catapults. The sea of morts suddenly surrounded and started to close the gap. Suddenly we found the four of us back to back the Mort horde closing in. "This was not how I imagined we go down," I said as we started to tire. "Well it's been an honor fighting alongside you crazy penguins," Clover said. "Likewise," I said, "now let's go down fighting!"

(Kowalski's POV)

Timo and I put on our earpieces and a headset on mombot. "You guys ready?" Mombot asked. I shuttered at the though of what we might see inside Mort's mind. "As ready as we're going to get," I said. Timo and I walked into the portal as Mombot closed it behind us. Can't risk any of Mort's other personalities getting out…seeing how Morticus Khan is. Timo and I found ourselves in Madagascar in the middle of a bright flower-filled field next to an old well. In the distance was a immense dark and ominous one-floor building.

"I have detected our Mort in that big ominous building over there," Mombot said. "You don't say," I said. Suddenly a voice came down from the well, "Can you two be a dear and get me out of this well?" "I wouldn't trust any of the morts trapped here," Mombot said, "they could all be trying to take over Mort's mind." "We're not falling for any of your tricks granny Mort!" I shouted as we rushed towards the big ominous building.

"Mort is on the other side of this door," I said. "Be careful timo the other morts are in there too," Mombot said. I opened the door and we found ourselves…In the Central Park Zoo?" "MORT LIKES BIG!" Big Mort shouted. "What the heck is that!" Timo said. "I may have blasted Mort with a super-ray that turned him into a buffer version of himself," I said, "makes sense that that personality would be here." "Well that is just great!" Timo said. "No super-ray antidote is going to work this time…" I said as big Mort grabbed me and said, "Mort don't want the Antidote! Mort likes big! Mort likes strong!"

I imagined Big Private with the antidote who suddenly appears and starts to beat up Big Mort. "RUN!" I shouted as Timo and I ran into another door. "Private likes big!" Private said. I imagined Private gone and then opened the door. We then found ourselves in a long dark hallway. "Okay," I said, "Now we need to find Smart Mort." We past room after room of morts each more creepy then the last. The room with the spider Mort and the twin morts who keep saying "redrum, redrum…" (AKA Murder) really got to me.

Suddenly a Mort on a big wheel shouted, "Intruder! Intruder!" "um…run!" I shouted as a army of morts surged after us. "Quick in here!" Smart Mort shouted as he pulled us into his room and locked the door. "You made a big mistake coming here," Smart Mort said, "all those other morts are savage!" "Um…hi!" another Mort said, "now it's time to destroy king Julian!" "No don't destroy King Julian!" "Duh!" another Mort said. "Except for over-compassionate Mort, crazy Mort, and Super dumb Mort." "Who's super dumb…oh acorn." Okay that one reminds me of Fred. "And don't forget Overseer Mort!" "quiet all of you!" Smart Mort shouted. I grabbed Smart Mort, "Where is Mort!" I shouted.

(Skipper's POV)

"What is Kowalski doing!" Clover shouted as she punched Mort after Mort. "We're losing ground!" I shouted. "Skipper what do we do?" Private said. "Well my option guy is currently inside Mort's mind," I replied while punching a Mort, "so we're going to have to improvise!" "Oh no," Private said. "Oh yes,' I said, "EMERGENCY!" "Yes your going to have an emergency all right," Morticus shouted. "Private…" I said but it was too late as we got overcome with morts. "Come

on!" Rico shouted, "No again!" "Private!" I said as Morts overcame me, "Secret Weapon! HELP!"

Suddenly the Mort Horde stopped and backed away. "What?" I said. "I prefer my enemies being utterly exhausted before I destroy them," Morticus Replied. "Um why?" Clover said. "Don't question the evil warlord!" Private shouted. "I have a a method to my madness," Morticus Khan replied, "Now RUN!" "Fallback!" I shouted, "Fallback to the Mind-gate!" "Mind-gate?" Private said as we retreated. "Mind-gate?" Morticus replied, "oh no you don't! After them!"

(Kowalski's POV)

"The battle is not going very well," Mombot said, "Skipper and the others have fallen back to the mind-gate!" "Kowalski the Mort Horde is not far behind," Private said. Suddenly Skipper's voice boomed into my ear-hole, "KOWALSKI! Get Mort and get out of there!" I continued to interrogate Smart Mort, "WHERE IS MORT!" "down the hall and too the left," Smart Mort said, "it should be a quick trip." I opened the door to reveal the army of morts outside. "INTRUDER!" "MORT LIKES BIG!" "Whahahahaha!" "I'm a pretty butterfly!" I slammed the door. "Oh I see," Smart Mort said, "luckily I knew Mort's mind like the back of…um Mort's mind." "I have detected a another hallway free of Mort activity!" Mombot said.

Shortly…

"Ahh!" I shouted running for my life for the second time today. "How many morts are there!" Timo said. "I don't know," Smart Mort said, "In theory….Thousands!" "Inturder! Inturder!" all the morts shouted. I barreled thru a door and we found ourselves…In Africa? And standing in front of us chained to a pole was Mort. "Oh Hi guys!" Mort said. I quickly unchained Mort only to find us surrounded by the other morts. In the lead was an elderly Mort who was quiet angry. "I'll just take my mind back," Mort said. "Oh are we going to go thru that all over again!" Granny Mort said holding up a club. "Remember Granny," Mort said, "the only person who can do weird stuff here is me!"

We all stared at Mort weirdly. Mort then started to rise, "I'll just fight Morticus for control of my mind again." "Then you lose again!" Smart Mort shouted. "We need to separate Morticus from Mort!" Timo said. "No," I said, "we need to separate Mort from Morticus!" "Huh?" Mort said. I took Mort and flung him upward and then imagined the mind-gate open with the Helmet. The Mind-gate opened and Timo and I rushed out of Mort's mind.

We emerged out of the mind-gate, "close the gate!" I shouted. "Closing gate," Mombot said and the portal closed. "So what happened in there?" Skipper asked. "Horrible things," I replied with a shutter. "So did it work?" I asked. "What do you think?" Skipper said. I gasped when I saw Mort shift between Morticus and Mort. "Give back my body!" Mort shouted. "Never!" Morticus shouted, "This body is mine!" "You can't resist me forever!" Mort shouted. "Nothing Stops the Khan!" Morticus shouted, "Nothing!"

I blasted Morticus with a mental burst from the helmet and Mort returned. "You did it!" Private shouted. "Morticus Khan is defeated!" one of the Mort horde shouted, "Long Live THE MORT!" "Long live Mort! Long Live Mort!" The Mort horde chanted. "We're free again!" another member of the Mort horde shouted. "It's not over yet," I said pulling out the Persona Disentanglizer.

"Not that thing again!" Skipper shouted. "Yes!" I shouted, "this thing!" Morticus started to fight Mort for control again. "I will retake your body!" Morticus shouted. "No you won't" I said blasted him with the Persona disentanglizer. "No!" Morticus shouted as he got sucked out of Mort's body and into the machine. I quickly shut it off before any of the other personalities come out. The Machine of course exploded and Morticus Khan stood before us. "Releasing me from Mort's Body was the worst thing you could have done!" Morticus shouted. "I know," I said blasting him with The De-Gowser until he was stupider then Mort.

"I'm Morticus Khan and I like the feet." He replied stupidly. "Great two idiots," Skipper said, "just what we need." "So what are we going to do with Stupid Morticus?" I took out the portal opener set to random and opened a portal beneath Morticus. "Whee!" He shouted as he fell thru the hole. I closed the portal and said, "And that's the end of that!"

(End of chapter eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: Attack of the fossa

The Beach

(Skipper's POV)

The six of us and mort walked out of the forest and onto the beach. Julian was too busy partying with the other lemurs to notice. "Ringtail!" I shouted, "what are you doing!" "Oh come on!" Julian said, "your going to interrupt my parties here too!" "You want Karl to find us!" I shouted. "Oh that is very much my intention!" Julian said, "LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU KARL?" "What! are you mad?" Clover said, "wait…don't answer that." "that's the stupidest plan I ever heard," Kowalski said. "Your just jealous that I came up with that genius plan and you did not," Julian said. "IT'S NOT A GENIUS PLAN!" Kowalski shouted, "It doesn't take a genius, like me, to see that your not a genius!"

"How daring of you!" Julian said, "I am the smartest lemur king to ever live!" "No," Clover said, "that's your uncle." Julian crossed his arms, "at least Karl has the sense to recognize my genius!" "Well that's probably because he's insane!" Maurice shouted. Suddenly clover's tail started to twitch. "Are you okay?" Kowalski said. "of course I'm okay," Clover said. "Your tail is twitching!" Kowalski said. "My tail is twitching…" Clover said, "MY TAIL IS TWITCHING! Julian! We're in danger!"

"What?" Julian said, "are you sure?" "The tail twitch doesn't lie your majesty," Clover said, "there's danger near by." "Oh come on!" Kowalski said, "I get Skipper's Gut Instinct! But a tail that senses danger! Come on!" "actually," I said looking into the distance, "my gut concurs with her tail." "What!" Kowalski shouted, "how can you tell!" "Oh," I said, "Probably that army of fossa!" "Fossa?" Kowalski said, "what fossa!" "Fossa Hungry! Fossa eat!" The fossa chanted as they approached. Private looked over at the lemurs, "I'm surprised that Willie guy isn't shouting…" "WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Willie shouted.

I grabbed Willie by the shoulders and said, "Stop it with the we're all gonna die already!" "But we're all gonna…" "If you ever say that again I will have Rico personally shut you up…" I said. "Permanently," I added ominously, "Do you compredene?" "Y-yes…" Willie said. "Excellente…" Skipper said, "now nobody is going to die! Not on my watch!" "Skipper!" Private shouted as I released Willie, "That smart fossa is here!" "Mary-Ann!" Horst shouted, "I saved you a drink!" "Quiet!" Mary-Ann shouted, "Lemurs of Madagascar! Your worst nightmare has come true! You are now all citizens of Feartopia! Presenting your new Ruler! The worst lemur in the history of the world with the worst laugh in all of Madagascar! UNCLE KING JULIAN!"

"Thank you for the intro," Julian's Uncle replied, "now welcome to feartopia." "Uncle?" Julian said. "Hello Nephew." Willie looked ready to faint, "We're all…" One crazy look from Rico shut him up before he could finish that dreaded sentence. "Wait why isn't Julian's dad Julian the twelfth." "His father is even more incompetent then he is!" Uncle King Julian replied. "Okay UKJ," Julian said, "your going down…back to feartopia! In the IRON BOOTY!" "wait you don't remember," He said, "you destroyed it!" "oh," Julian said, "yeah it was no match for the power of the booty!" "he wouldn't stop talking about that defeat for months," Crimson replied in her slow British accent. "Blimey," Private said, "Why does Julian have better enemies then we do?"

"Private," I said, "you still haven't face ALL of our enemies yet," "They can't be any worst then the chinstrap sisters…" "NEVER mention those two ever again," I replied. "Let's just say that we have old enemies…cough…of skipper…cough…that have yet to return to enact revenge." "Yes enemies that have played a longer long game than blowhole…or Karl for that matter." "Um…Fossa!" Maurice shouted, "that are going to eat us!" "Oh right," I said, "Rico!" Rico laughed like a lunatic and hacked up his favorite bazooka.

The Fossa instantly stopped as Rico cocked his weapon. "Well," Mary-Ann said, "Don't just sit there…Destroy them!" The fossa just look at her blankly. "Ugh…" Mary-Ann said, "Fossa Eat!" "Fossa hungry," the fossa said, "fossa eat" "I should have increased their intelligence," Mary-Ann muttered. "Deploy secret weapon," I said. Rico sprayed cheesy dibble dust in the fossa's eyes. "Ah! Fossa blind! Fossa Confused!" the Fossa shouted. "ROAR!" Everything stopped as Alex the Lion appeared. "What is HE doing here?" Private asked. "I thought I told you that is is my turf," Alex said. "Did you really think They fall for that again?" Mary-Ann said, "Not with my intelligence in control of this tribe. And The fear he instills in them." Uncle King Julian for his part chuckled evilly.

_ And then the Fossa ran away anyway. "No you fools!" Mary-Ann shouted, "get back here!" "Actually," Alex said as a huge shadow appeared over him, "I don't think it's me there afraid of." A loud buzzing caused by a multitude of propellers filled the air causing us to turn around. Approaching us from above was Karl's Victorian airship moving slowly toward us. "Kowalski," I said, "Super-blimp options?" "Um…" Kowalski said, "we're all going to die." "What he gets to say it!?" Willie angrily shouted. "Well it's been fun," Alex said, "goodbye!" Alex held out the space-time teleport and teleported away. "Well that was a _macguffium_," Kowalski said, "and no not Macguffium 249." "what's Macguffium 249?" Clover said. "Don't ask," I said. _

_ "Kowalski I'm going to ask you again…OPTIONS!" I said, "and no we're not going to die!" "Um…actually," Kowalski, "odds are that if anyone is going to die…it's private." "what?" Private said. "really," I said. "the odds are double since we in Madagascar." "great," private muttered. "Options!" I shouted. "we need to take out that super-blimp." "foolish pen-gu-wins," blowhole said, "that's the backup plan…now what I got planned for you is a certain invention I like to call…" "CHROMECLAW!" "I really need to fix these buttons," Blowhole said. "MINDJACKER!" "DIABOLIZER" "BAD TIDINGS" "RING OF FIRE!" "Oh come on," Blowhole said, "the right button got to be in here…" "Plunger! MACGUFFIUM! CONFETTI CANNON!" "MINDBASHER!" "ORBITAL DEATH RAY REMOTE!" "TIME RAY!" "DEVOVLER!" "INDORAPTOR CONTROL GUN!" "Ah!" Blowhole said, "found it!" "DARK ENERGY CANNON!" _

_ A black gun was launched into blowhole's flippers and he aimed it at us. "Dark Energy cannon?" Kowalski said. "Yes the cosmic energy that wants to rip stuff apart!" Blowhole replied. Blowhole fired it at a rock which was then ripped apart all the way down to the atomic level. "Now It will rip you apart!" Blowhole said, "it's a smaller version of the dalek's reality bomb 3.0." "what does that mean?" Clover asked. "how do you think being ripped apart will feel," Kowalski said. "Oh that bad eh," Clover said. "My last ditch plan to stop you," Blowhole said, "though logically my other plans were based on science…yet they failed…my plans don't usually fail this badly. It's completely illogical!" "This is Madagascar after all," Kowalski said, "where logic goes to die!" "good thing dark energy doesn't run on logic!" Blowhole replied aiming his weapon…_

_(end of chapter nine) _


	11. Chapter Ten:Blowhole's last ditch effort

(Kowalski's POV)

"Blowhole stop this madness! One mistake could cause a runaway effect that could end the entire universe!" "no," Blowhole said, "I mean yes…eventually that would happen. But nothing lasts forever not even the universe." "so apparently my kingdom is part of this universe place that could get destructo-ed. who knew?" "everybody," Maurice said, "it's basic astronomy." "Witchcraft!" Julian shouted. Blowhole fired and the ruins of Alex's Beacon of Liberty was wiped from existence.

"this is bad," Private said. "Blowhole if you do this," I said, "who are you going to brag too when you take over the world." Blowhole stopped and considered it for a moment, "I…do…like boosting to you about my world-dominating plans." "And what would be the fun in destroying the world if your arch-enemies aren't alive to know you did it," Skipper said. "Yes…but our rivalry has to end at some point," Blowhole said, "WITH YOU UTTERLY DEFEATED!" "But if you completely obliterate us…you won't have any proof that you defeated us," I said. "Don't worry we'll have it on tape," Hans said aiming a camera our way. "Hi-yah!" clover shouted as she kicked the camera out of Hans' wings. The camera smashed into a rock and broke into a million pieces. Blowhole fired his weapon against blasting another rock out of existence.

"Now let's end this shall we Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. Blowhole fired and we all dodged out of the way as Julian's crown got the blunt of the blast. "AH!" Julian shouted, "one of the symbols of my power!" "Ergh," blowhole said, "stay still!" "No gonna happen losehole," I said as trees, cliffs, boulders, and a old submarine were destroyed. "Hey!" Pancho shouted, "you obliterated my battleship!" "Just stay still so I can destroy you!" Blowhole shouted as we continued to dodge the beams. "Now a chance fiendish fiend," Skipper said. The roof of Marty's hut was obliterated, Alex's um… "Help" sign, the remains of a crate labeled "freedom" toast, and the S.S. Act III's abandoned anchor were all destroyed forever.

"No all the signs of the New York giants ever being here are gone!" Ted shouted. "We're all gonna die!" Willie shouted. "Todd!" "I've gotta got to work." "well it was fun while it lasted," Hector said. "no need to get all dramatic," ted said before breaking out into tears, "I…I need a minute." Ted then ran into the jungle crying. "drama king," Private muttered. "Would you just stay STILL!" Blowhole shouted. "Hey!" Parker shouted as a beam narrowly missed him, "You're not paying me enough to get destroyed!" Blowhole fired his dark energy cannon again straight at us. Rico hacked up a mirror and reflected the beam out towards the ocean. A cruise ship in the distance was blasted to dust leaving a bunch of people stranded in the ocean. "GUILTY!" the passengers and crew shouted. "Oops," Rico said dropping the mirror as we glare at him.

Blowhole hit a button on his control panel, "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO INCREASE TO MAX POWER? THIS COULD DESTROY THE ENTIRE GALAXY. PLEASE HIT BUTTON AGAIN TO CONFIRM." "Now I know I overused this phrase," Skipper said, "but you really are stark raving mad!" "you know it," blowhole said reaching for the button. "ON IT!" Clover shouted as she dropped kicked blowhole off his scooter before he could press it. Blowhole landed on the ground his dark energy cannon being smashed into a billion pieces. "NOOOO!" Blowhole said, "Not fair land mammal!" Clover then punched blowhole in the face knocking him out. "Well you just made yourself a honorary penguin," Skipper said. "but she not a penguin," Julian said. "Um…that not the point," Clover said.

"Wow you must be really dumb if you think she is a penguin," Julian said. "never-mind," Skipper said as he walked away. "Wait ignore his stupidity I want to be a honorary penguin!" Clover shouted running off after skipper. "Who wants to be a penguin?" Julian said, "Just like Maurice doesn't want to be aye aye." "I AM A AYE AYE!" Maurice shouted. "Keep telling yourself that," Julian said. Blowhole regained consciousness and climbed back onto his scooter, "Farewell Pen-gu-wins. I will have my revenge for this!" "This is not the last you'll see of Hans the puffin!" Han shouted. "Julian," A vomit covered Clemson said, "I will have you crown!" "No you will not," a crossed armed clover said as she gave the evil lemur a intimidating stare. "Oh I like her," Clemson said, "be glad she's on your side king Julian." "wait we just running away?" Parker said. blowhole quickly handed Parker a check with Parker's pay. "A running away bonus?" Parker said, "Okay lead the way boss."

"why do I put up with this," blowhole muttered. "Hey! Pay me double if you going to talk behind my back!" Parker said. Blowhole handed Parker another check which Parker accepted, "My lips are sealed." "You don't even have lips!" I shouted. "Well until next time Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said as his submarine raised out of the ocean. "We'll be waiting blowhole," Skipper said. "What! No!" Karl shouted over his blimp's loudspeaker, "There is no next time! I thought you wanted to destroy both of our enemies!" "We lost," blowhole shouted, "the battle's over. The plan was foiled. Go back to Florida. Now if you excuse me I have to go plan my next…ULTIMATE PLAN!" The ramp on blowhole ball shaped sub opened and blowhole, the lobsters, Parker, and the assorted league of evil started to board. "very well," Karl announced, "It is my turn now." The Blimp floated into view and started to fire at everything. "I'm out," blowhole said as his evil army retreated into the submarine. The sub's ramp closed, the sub descended, and blowhole ran away. "coward," Skipper muttered.

(end of chapter ten)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Karl's last stand

_(Skipper's POV)_

All the lemurs were running around in a panic as destruction rained down from above. A large explosion teared down several trees and sent Willie flying. "Now we're really going to die!" Willie shouted as he flew out of view. "Every lemur for themselves!" pancho said. "it's time to go to work," butterfish said as the ground behind him exploded sending him flying. "Todd!" Tammy shouted, "where are you! TODD!" Clover meanwhile was knocking lemurs out of the way of danger. "That blimp needs to go!" Clover shouted. "Actually you do," Karl said as a missile fired and exploded on the ground blasting a crater where clover once stood. "I am so not on it!" Clover shouted as she was sent flying across the island. "Karl!" Uncle Julian shouted, "stop firing at me you fool! I'm not part of Julian's stupid kingdom!" "I don't like you Uncle King Julian," Karl replied over the speaker as shells, laser beams, and rockets flew around. "We need to take out his heavy machine guns," Kowalski said.

"Just load up the super-plane and…" "No skipper the super-plane is two large and not maneuverable," Kowalski said. "Its more maneuverable then that thing," Private said. "We need something small, fast, and super maneuverable," Kowalski said, "plus using the super-plane would put all our eggs in one basket…so to speak." "well karl made sure to destroy everything," I said, "Unless." I turned to see timo hiding behind a rock with the mom-bot head. "we're safe as long as we stay in his blind spot." "There is no blind spot you fool!" Karl shouted, "the bridge has a 360 degree view of the entire battlefield!" A laser gun was aimed at timo with jumped and ran away as the rock exploded.

"Timo!" I shouted as Karl turned his attention back to causing as much damage as possible. "Karl!" Maurice shouted, "Stop this madness! For once in your life stop!" "Um…no," Karl said as laser fired turning the sand on the beach into glass. Karl fired a missile which caused an explosion of glass shards. Maurice protected himself with a piece of wood avoiding the blunt of the glass shards. "Um yes," Timo said shaking. "We need some bi-planes," I said. "Bi-planes?" Timo said before smiling, "I can do you guys one better…follow me." "but what about him," Kowalski said glancing up at the slowly rotating super-blimp. "actually I think he's a little distracted right now," Timo said. We turned to see Julian taking a running start towards a trampoline Julian jumped and was launched straight at a hatch on the underside of the blimp. The hatch opened and Julian flew right in. "Julian!" Karl said on the loudspeaker, "Nice of you to drop in…but I'm afraid it's the last move you will ever make." "Drop?" Julian said, "but I went up." Kowalski face-palmed. "No matter," Karl said, "it's time for the final battle Julian…and when I'm done with you I'll…" "take over Madagascar!" Julian said, "rule over everyone." "Why would I want to rule over any of you idiots?" Karl said, "when I could rule the entire world!"

Karl then backtracked, "Um…is this thing still on? Um…sorry about that none of you were supposed to hear that…" This was followed by the sound of the loudspeaker turning off. "Quick while he's still distracted follow that tenric!" I shouted. I looked up and squinted and saw Julian and karl still in a face-off as the blimps weapons ceased firing. But that won't last long. Timo lead us away but instead of leading us towards the so-called cove-of-wonders he lead us towards a large hanger-like cave at the edge of "Lemuria". "This is one of Uncle King Julian's old secret projects," Timo said as mom-bots eye lite up illuminating the cavern. Timo flipped a switch and the cavern was filled with light. Our beaks dropped opened at the sight of four lemur sized jets sitting in the vast open cavity.

Carved into the back wall of the "hanger" above the entrance to another natural tunnel were the words, "Royal Lemur Guard Project: Sky fire Authorized by Uncle King Julian" "hmm," Kowalski said, "I might have to make some seat adjustments but this might work." "King Julian the twelfth might be a dictator…but he's a stickler for quality," timo said. "Um," Kowalski said standing in a open cockpit, "why are the safety restraints iron…diapers." "I have no idea," timo said, "and also the correct term is iron booty." "IRON BOOTY! its's a booty made of iron. IRON BOOTY!" "who put that loud speaker up there?" Kowalski said. "And I thought Julian made up horrible songs," I said.

"All right," Kowalski said, "I'll fashion new…safety harnesses and seats…and reduce the size of the cockpit for penguin-sized pilots." "how long should that take," I said as the chimps entered. "Well I say," Mason said, "this looks like a job for the chimp squad." Phil signed something and the rest of the chimps arrived. Kowalski had out his abacus, "Let's see…army of thumbs, plus Rico's amazing stomach, plus four jets, plus four penguins, plus timo, carry the two…" I gave Kowalski a moment to calculate the math. "And…" Kowalski said, "I say twelve minutes." "well then there is only one thing left to say," I said, "Commence Operation: Danger Zone! Go! Go! Go!"

Twelve minutes later…

Outside Project: Sky Fire cave

The Four modified jets stood with the cockpits open in front of the cave. Timo had crushed down some native vegetation to form a smooth runway. The four of us quickly hopped into the jets and sealed the cockpits. "Engines are hot," Kowalski said, "safety harnesses secured. Weapons primed." "Sky fire 1 ready for takeoff," I announced. "Sky fire 2 ready for takeoff," Kowalski said. "Sky fire 3 ready for takeoff," Private said, 'Sky fire 4?" "yah! Yah!" Rico said. "Sky fire 1-4 you are clear for takeoff," Clover announced. "Launch!" Timo shouted. The engine quickly roared to life as we rocketed down the runway. We quickly and steeply climb into flight altitude as we activated the afterburners. "WHOOO!" Rico shouted. Karl's immense blimp quickly came in our sights the island flying by beneath us.

Karl noticed us and the blimp started to turn as it's heavy guns were trained on us. I adjusted my headset and said, "Kowalski Intel on turn of 20th century blimp technology." "It appears to be a German zeppelin from world war I. As Karl rebuilt a crashed on that was mostly intact…I doubt it's filled with highly explosive hydrogen." "I suggest we concentrate our fire on the engines, rudder, and elevators," Kowalski replied. "why don't we just fire on the skin?" I said, "bring it down in a blaze of fire." "Like I said highly unlikely to be hydrogen…so no Hindenburg style Oh the humanity type explosion." "does helium explode?" Private asked. "IT'S A NOBEL GAS IT DOES NOT EXPLODE!" Kowalski shouted. "Kowalski are you trying to blow our eardrums out," I shouted into my headset.

"Anyway," I said, "Kowalski let's deliver karl a message." "I concur," I said. "Okay remember aim for the engines, rudder, and elevators," I said, "puncturing the gas cells will have no immediate affect…" "Plus it would take forever for the helium to leak out," Kowalski said. "I switched to a open frequency, "Karl are you receiving me?" I said. "yes," Karl said, "you think your little jets scare me?" "Really then why are your guns aimed at us?" I said. "This is your only warning Karl," Kowalski said, "you will cease your attack and leave immediately. You will float your airship out of this area or you will be shot down." We did a flyby of Karl's airship making sure to show karl our missile payloads. The Super-plane was hovering the distance ready to swoop in and provide backup.

I switched to a private channel and patched in the super-plane. "Alright he's been warned…now let's give him our fury!" "This is the super-plane," Clover announced, "we are on standby and are totally ON IT!" "Clover standby," I said, "do not assist until we have all ejected." "roger that," clover said. "Alright," I said, "Let's light him up!" I switched to the open channel, "Karl you have been warned!" "And so have you," Karl said cutting the connection. A barrage of heavy artillery rounds was fired from the two heavy artillery guns. A semi-automatic machine gun released a rapid fire wave of bullets. Kowalski evaded the machine gun before destroying it with a barrage of lasers. "LASERS!" Karl shouted on the open coms as Rico and Private took out his heavy artillery.

Bridge of Karl's airship

(Karl's POV)

THIS CAN NOT BE! The airship shock as my heavy artillery was wiped out. "How are they beating me?" I said, "ME! The mighty karl." I might just have to assume my ultimate form. And then to make it worst the leader of those flightless birds had to mock me as they keep firing at the skin of the airship. I really need to think up a clever name for this thing. "What's the matter Karl?" Skipper asked, "can't hit a moving target." A barrage of lasers destroyed the glass on the bridge leaving me open to the elements. "Oh," I said into the coms, "you will pay for this. You want to cheat with lasers…" I deployed the laser turret and two defensive drones, "Well two can play at that game. Plus I hope you like attack drones."

Outside Karl's airship

(Skipper's POV)

"Attack drones?" I said as two drones appeared in front of us. The drones fired and took out Rico and Private. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Private shouted as he and Rico ejected. I watched in anger as they jet's fell to the ground and exploded. I observed Rico and Private parachute to safety, "At least you managed to give them parachutes this time," I said as I took out one of the drones. "Funny," Kowalski replied as he took out the remaining drone.

Karl fired lasers our way which we barely dodged. I returned fire and destroyed one of the guns the other fired back. I barrel-rolled out of the way of the lasers as the airship re-positioned itself. Karl quickly released air-mines and eight drones, one for each of the eight engines. Another much larger drone moved into position by the rudder. "We need to distract those drones," Kowalski said. We engaged evasive maneuvers to dodge Karl's remaining laser weapon and all the drones. "Clover!" I shouted into the coms, "We need you to draw off those drones!" "On it!" Clover shouted. The Laser turret on the super-plane deployed as clover approached the airship. The drone's returned shots bouncing harmlessly off the shields.

Kowalski fired a missile into the cargo bay door destroying the drone that was deploying. The bay doors fell off revealing the drone storage area inside. I flew into the cargo bay and destroyed all the remaining drones. Kowalski was following close behind taking out anything else Karl had stored. We blasted thru a stored hot air balloon and the back of the airship cabin. "You will pay for that!" Karl shouted thru the now open bridge. We flew into the bridge and blew up Karl's long table in the "passenger" section and flew back out the destroyed cargo bay. Clover had activated the space-time teleport and was teleporting to confuse the drone's targeting. Two of the eight drones were destroyed as the result of this tactic. The banana gun was fired clogging up the rotors of three of the remaining drones as the laser turret took them out. The three remaining drones were wiped out by the anti-dalek weaponry.

"NO!" Karl shouted, "those were expensive!" Karl was too distracted by his destroyed drones to notice Kowalski's jet fly-by and take out his remaining laser weapon. We could see Karl's terror as Two jet's and the super-plane approached him. "Kowalski! Take the elevators and rotors! Clover! You take the right engines I take the left!" "On it!" Clover said. "Aye skipper!" Kowalski replied. "ready to surrender?" I asked karl over the open channel. "Not yet at least," Karl said. The blimp gunned it's engines and slowly turned towards the ocean. Kowalski on him waiting for the airship to start heading out to sea to fire missiles. The Rudder exploded as the airship speed out to the ocean. We quickly followed, Kowalski destroying the elevators before could go up or down. I zoomed past the airship's left side from the back taking out the rear, mid, and front left engines. The blimp started to turn and list to the right side as it headed back towards Madagascar. As the blimp turned uncontrollably it exposed it's right engines to the super-plane. Lasers blasted out from the nose mounted guns blasting apart the three remaining engines.

The airship without propulsion lazily floated away from the island. Kowalski moved it and light up the spine of the airship with laser beams. The useless tail end ignited as fire started to chew up the back end. "Oh he did use hydrogen," Kowalski said over the coms. Karl ejected his airship on a rocket chair with…a Disco ball with multi-colored lights on the bottom? "BAD GUYS ALWAYS GETS THE GOOD STUFF!" Kowalski shouted. "Oh the Humanity!" Karl shouted as the skin of his airship was obliterated by the rapidly Accelerating fire. Karl could only watch helplessly as the collapsed and semi-melted metal skeleton splashed down in the ocean.

"Skipper!" Karl shouted as he flew away, "Tell Julian that he is not done with me, NOT YET AT LEAST!" "But he barely fought him today," Kowalski said. "Don't try and understand villain motives," I said, "who knows what happens inside the dark depths of evil minds…and frankly I don't care." "All right let's land," I said as we turned our jets back towards the beach.

(end of chapter Eleven)


	13. Epilogue: Julian's decision

The beach

(Kowalski's POV)

The two surviving jets and the super-plane had landed on the beach. Private and Rico were waiting by the wreckage of their jets as Skipper and I opened the cockpits of our jets. Skipper jumped out of his jet and said, "Well boys, mission accomplished." I jumped down from my jet and said, "The threat of karl has been reduced for the time being. "I doubt he'll threaten my King Julian for a while," Mort said. "Wait?" I said, "why is he YOUR king Julian?" "Watch it smart guy," Mort said glaring at me. "Mort! Stop freaking Kowalski out!" Julian said. "KING JULIAN!" Mort said, "your alive!" Mort launch himself at Julian's feet. "No!" Julian screamed, "Not the feet! Get off me you freak!" Julian kicked Mort across the beach into a rock, "I'm okay!" Mort said as a tree fell on him.

Clover jumped off the super-plane and walked over to Julian. "Julian what were you thinking facing off karl alone!" Clover shouted. "What the penguins needed a distraction," Julian said, "and Apparently I'm good at those." Skipper was hitting his head against a rock (not something I would medically suggest). "Well this unwanted trip down memory lane has been great," Skipper said, "but it's time we go back to Manhattan." Skipper turned to clover, "well soldier it's been a honor serving with you." "until the next time I guess," Clover said. "IF your ever in Manhattan again," I said, "we have room for one more in the training roster." "Who wants to train with a rooster?" Julian asked as Skipper and Clover face-palmed.

"Alright," Skipper said, "Julian I'm sure your adoring public in new York are missing you." "Yeah," Julian said through not as excited as we expected him to be, "I'm sure they are." "Well get your luggage and empty your bladder we'll be departing shortly," Skipper said. Skipper then turned to the chimps and the super-plane, "fire her up!" The chimps got work on getting the super-plane started up while Timo refueled the two remaining Sky-fire jets. "Skipper we should get back to New York by tomorrow," I said. "actually Skipper," Julian said, "I think I'll put a rain check on new York." "What?" Skipper said completely shocked.

"I mean New York was a great home," Julian said, "and I will always be proud to be a New Yorker. Frankly I can now see why Mr. Alex wanted to return to it so bad. To be fair I loved New York and the Zoo…" "But nothing beats your first home," Skipper said. "If you weren't dealing with madmen and deranged warlords on a daily basis you would probably want to move back to Antarctica too," Julian said. "True," Rico said. "Madagascar is my true home…my true kingdom." "Really?" Skipper said. "I have no claim to Manhattan," Julian said, "if I go back I'll be a false king in a democratic republic." "I still think it's a fad," Maurice said. "That was the most truthful thing I'd ever heard from you Ringtail," Skipper said.

"You not going to stop calling me that are you," Julian said. "nope," Skipper said. "King Julian is staying!?" Ted said excitedly. Horst took a sip of his "beverage" then spit it all out(good I'm not the ONLY one who does that skipper). "Oh great," Hector said sarcastically. Julian didn't catch the sarcasm and said, "thank you hector!" "So you think your people are just going to accept you after disappearing?" I said. "oh no," Julian said, "these guys say things about me behind my back all the time." Julian turned to two scheming lemurs standing menacingly behind him, "And yes I am talking about you Abner and becca!" "we're ain't doin' nothin' Mr. King Julian," Abner said. "Yeah," Becca said, "and one more thing…" "The Lemur Alliance Liberation Army will never die!" Abner shouted. They then chanted, "LALA! LALA! LALA!" as they ran off.

"Anyway," Julian said, "this is my real kingdom. One where I'm the actual king." "here we go," Maurice said. "Now listen I may not be the best smartest king…and I have my moments of stupidity. But I do learn my lessons…eventually. And maybe one day I might have a idea…that is totally Maurice's fault by the way…that may endanger the kingdom. But all always fix my mistakes…usually by having Maurice, clover, or mort fix them for me. But when I do fix it myself I almost always get it right. I have many flaws but…at least I'm not evil." "Seeing how his uncle is and the fact Madagascar had a king named Julian the Terrible," I said, "that tracks." "So you are going to visit some time right," Julian said, "or at least write."

"Just don't bring another dreamworks war here!" Dr. S, "I could barely handle the injuries from the last one." "not surprising when you DON'T have a medical license," I whispered to skipper. "I rather deal with Dr. Deranged and his…NEEDLES," Skipper whispered back. "We'll try," Skipper said to Dr. S. "There was a war here that I missed," Clover said. "two separate battles from two separate wars" Skipper replied. "Well see you around King Julian the Thirteen," Skipper said. "good-bye silly penguins!" Julian said. "bye penguins!" Mort said. "see you again soon guys," Maurice said. "Until the next fight," Clover said before standing at attention and saluting skipper. "At ease soldier," Skipper said saluting back.

Suddenly there was a loud boom from the direction of the super-plane. "What the Sam Hill was that!" Skipper shouted. "Um Kowalski," Mason said, "could you come a look at this good chap." "what did you do now," I said. I looked at the super-plane and gasped, "NOT THE GEAR ASSEMBLY!" "Urgh," Skipper said. "Looks like we're staying the night," Private said. "yup!" Rico shouted. "CURSE YOU MADAGASCAR!" Skipper shouted. "so your stuck here for a while," Julian said. "Um…yeah," Skipper said."You know what that means!" Julian said. "D-DJ glitterbuns!" Horst said. "Oh no," Skipper said. "Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly-fly, p-p-p-p-p-p-p PARTY!"

(fade to black)

The End

(The Penguins of Madagascar theme plays)


	14. not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

**Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

**Part Two(Return of The Puffin) **

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

**Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

**Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

**Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

**Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return) **

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

**Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

**Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

**Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

**Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

**Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of Loch Ness

The Unexpected Files: Into the Hidden World (one shot)

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

**Alternate version series **

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
